Patch - 2016.04.20
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed at the start of the game, some player still got a crown, shield, sword and fist symbols ( ) from the previous game. *Fixed some items couldn't drag and drop into the custom set of item shop of Eternal Arena (items that located on the location of the page that you need to scroll the page up to see them). *Fixed a problem where players couldn't see that the last player already confirmed their hero in the Hero Selection Interface or not. *Fixed a problem where players could use Awakening System and reset their stats even they had Gold lower than 200 Gold. *Fixed the sparkling effect on the level 15 equipment in Eternal Battlefield was still attaching to the player's slots while they were in Eternal Arena. *Fixed when you clicked ESC button inside the Item Mall, it sometimes didn't give you any respond (it should be closed). *Fixed VIP points couldn't be used to buy Touhou Heroes ( ) directly from the Hero Album. *Fixed the basic attacks of Bandage Shana ( ) could trigger the fire visual effect. *Fixed Paladin Boy's ( ) 1000 wins title unable to be used. *Fixed The 2nd cast of Accelerator's ( ) Black Wings E could deal damage on turrets. *Fixed when Shana ( ) gained shield from her Nietono no Shana while she already had the shield from Dark Shield ( ), the new shield would replace the shield from Dark Shield' ( ). *Fixed when Yakumo Yukari ( ) cast Universe of Matter and Antimatter Q from the range far more than its cast range, she would walk toward the target location until she is within the cast range. *Fixed when using healing skills and the caster's Ability Power was too low the skill would deal damage instead. *Fixed The stun effect from Athena's ( ) Mystical Art of the Heavenly Order Q could stun units with crowd control immunity. *Fixed the timer of static cooldown on the passive effect of Guan Yu's ( ) Drag Knife Technique E would not be paused after his death. *Fixed Accelerator's ( ) spread damage from his third basic attacks couldn't instantly kill minions that had their Health within the Killing Zone. *Fixed Sephiroth's ( ) Octaslash E could stun units with crowd control immunity. *Fixed Tachibana Kanade's ( ) Distortion Field W couldn't reflect damage back to the attacker. ---- Optimal Adjustment *Login's BGM changed to Kyoukai no Kanata Opening 1 - Kyoukai no Kanata (by Minori Chihara). ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- Eternal Battlefield Items (Enhanced Version) *The bonus true damage from this item adjusted from 2.5% of target's maximum Health -> + (Equipment Level / 10)% of target maximum Health and each time can restore at most 500 Health (cap). *When this item triggers multiple on-hit effects within the same attack on non-hero units, the damage will not exceed the maximum limit of the corresponding equipment. *Trial Version in Item Mall adjusted its level from 10 -> VIP level + 5 ---- Item Mall *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.04.29 *On sale for 69 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.04.29 *On sale for 102.6 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2016.04.29 *On sale for 25 Diamonds. *Added to the game as a free trial level 7 equipment for 7 days. *Added to the game as a free trial level 7 equipment for 7 days. ---- ----